


hot kinky sex

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Sex, M/M, boy x boy lemonz dont like dont rread!!!!!!, idk how to write two boys doing the do, spiking balls if u kno what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot kinky sex

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this

Hiabt a and kaneki hveve been datingnfor 20 yreas. Butnthey hvrnt odne the dododooo (a/n if y kno what i mena lololololololol why is it italacised wtf) by 20 years i ment dos

 

“keenaki kun we need to do it” aianta asked iwth is asheol oepning and closing int he air his ass was u p an d kenaki ken see it with his kkgukan whagtever its clalled

 

“k” kanekiij pu t a n XL ized condome dowhn his biggalong kegauna thehn shoveed up hiantaas thribong asshilel

 

“GWOUUUUUUUUUUUHA” hinata screeehched leik ehsi bird schrrench u kno the one

 

u ptu ur kageiune in then u pu t ur kageune out thejn ashake it all oaroung

 

“inaata le’ts be,,,,,kinkeri”  kagenihki siad with his se eweet voice

 

“ok what i s it kenakinkun” hainata said,,,

 

“iwnant u to sopeike my balls like u spike dem volleybalsls” kakkeihin whsipered in hidnanta s ear

 

“k”

 

he psiked aknekis balls

 

kaneki land  ed on the other isde of teh cournt with a BAM

 

no one blcoked himm bc ther res no enone else in theroom

 

k

 

alekneki was so turned on he released his ghoul jucies

 

hinata died bc he spiked too hard

  
rip

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom you didnt raise me to become a sinner


End file.
